Cosmetic compositions in the form of emulsions may enhance comfort of use, particularly in terms of softness and emollience. Such emulsions include oil-in-water (O/W) emulsions, which are composed of a continuous aqueous dispersing phase and a non-continuous oily dispersed phase, and water-in-oil (W/O) emulsions, which are composed of a continuous oily dispersing phase and a non-continuous aqueous dispersed phase. Cosmetic emulsions are generally stabilized by appropriate emulsifying surfactants that by virtue of their amphiphilic structure, reside at the oil/water interface and thus stabilize the dispersed droplets. Oils of varying and even opposite polarities, including mixtures of oils of different polarities, may be used in cosmetic emulsions. To emulsify a mixture of polar and non-polar oils, a mixture of high and low HLB surfactants is typically employed. However, the same mixture of surfactants will not necessarily emulsify either oil alone. Thus, surfactant or emulsification systems with more versatility would be desirable.